Akius
"You can just call me Akius." - Akius introducing himself to The Quaternions in Chapter 3. Akius is the main protagonist of the Magic Odyssey: Rewritten story. He was first brought up by Syvion in Chapter 1, but he first appeared in Part 2 of Chapter 3. Plot Millions of years before present-time, Akius was created, alongside Syvion. A few years passed, and the 2 became rivals. They battled each other time and time again, with each fight coming out inconclusive. Their universal scale of power was beginning to destroy the entire universe. Over time, Syvion and Akius's true powers seemed to wither away, and their power went from a universal scale to just planetary. Millions and millions of years passed, and Syvion discovered Earth and decided to inhabit it. Once he arrived, he noticed that the inhabitants of Earth had been practicing Magic and learning the Elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Nature, Ice, Light, and Darkness. Another few million years passed. When Akius later discovered that Syvion was on Earth, he decided to go there as well. It is now somewhat present-day. He grew affiliations with the government, seemingly taking a huge chunk of their soldiers and turning them into agents and operatives to help capture wizards and turn them evil. Now he attempts to capture The Quaternions, Earth's 4 mightiest heroes. Element *Death - Akius is known as being the God of Death and the greatest user of Death in the entire universe. He used this to counter Syvion's Divine magic, although Death is also weak against Divine magic. With some of his attacks, he can instant-kill most beings. Most of his other attacks will often cause the opponent to catch strange diseases that will kill them in just a few minutes, and they are often incurable. He can also launch blasts of Death, fire beams of Death, create haunting images of ghosts, and other horrifying things. Notable Skills/Techniques *Disintegrating Death Discharge - A blast of Death energy fired by Akius that will almost always disintegrate anything that it comes in contact with. It is an extremely dangerous attack if not dodged or blocked. *Deathly Spike Chain - Akius forms a chain covered in spikes made purely of Death energy and wraps it around the opponent, holding them in place and causing it to pierce through them. Equipment Akius doesn't usually use equipment in his fights, but he does carry this around: *Death Lance - A strange lance created by Akius that can expel deathly amounts of Death energy. He can also launch it at incredible speeds. Feats *In his first battle with The Quaternions, he easily took each of them down. Burton and Anthony couldn't even hit him, and even when Jackson hit him with a charged Lightning Sphere, it did no damage to Akius. *While off-guard, Akius, while still getting launched back, tanked a rage and energy-bursted punch from Brantley. Although it never stated it in the story, he got up after the punch and was relatively fine.